Goddess is Mate of Two
by Mythgirl411
Summary: Bella and her older, adopted, sister have never gotten along. When they move to Forks Alexa gets close to the Cullens and they get close to her. But what happens when Alexa realizes that two of them are more then just friends? They are her mates. Let's see what happens now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi low everyone. So in this Bella has an adopted sister who hates her and the feeling is mutual. Alexandina, or Alexa, is the daughter of Athena and Apollo. She is special though. Loved by every single god, even Hades, and blessed by all of them. Let's watch as she goes through life and meets her two mates. Bye and enjoy.**

 _Alexandina pov_  
I waited for Bella to say goodbye to Rene. Once she pulled away I hugged Rene.  
"Be safe Lex." I smiled.  
"Always."

Once the plane landed we went to find Charlie. While I was waiting for Isabella my phone rang. I picked it up to see mom calling me. I smiled and answered it.  
"Hey mom."  
"Hello sweetie. I just wanted to check in."  
"I'm doing okay. Is everything okay?"  
"Well...Aphrodite has some exciting news for you." I raised an eyebrow.  
"What?" I was cautious. Last time my aunt had said she had exciting news for me it hadn't ended well.  
"Well. Your mates are close."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. They are very close." I smiled.  
"Well that just made this trip better." Just then I saw Bella coming over.  
"Got to go. The little bitch is coming back."  
"Alright. We'll talk later."

We went outside and found Charlie quickly. Bellla greeted him then I did. I gave him a hug. Charlie and Rene both knew who my birth parents were as they were both demi-gods themselves. Charlie was a son of Athena, and technically my half brother, and Rene was a daughter of Aphrodite.

The car ride was awkward to say the least. When we got there Charlie told me my bedroom was up in the attic. I went up to see something amazing. My room was decorated in purple and was beautiful. It was me in every way. Some of my favorite quotes were all over the walls. There was a hidden closet for my mission outfits and weapons.

The next day I got up super early and got ready for the day. This wasn't going to be easy.

 **Okay. Hi everyone. Sorry it is so short but I wanted to ask a favor. I want you all to choose who Alexa is mates with. It will from the Cullen family but I don't know which couple. She'll be close to all the Cullens but I need you to choose if she becomes another mother and is the mate of Esme and Carlisle or if she is the mate of Alice and Jasper or of Emmett and Rose. So comment and tell me which Cullen couple you want her to be the mates of. Also if you want her to work in the hospital or go to high school. Let me know please. Adios amigos. See you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi low everyone. So I got some review and have decided. I'm gonna have her be the mate of Alice and Jasper. So she gets to meet the Cullens in this chapter. Let's see what happens. I don't Twilight or Percy Jackson only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.**

 _Alexandina pov_  
Once I was ready I went out and got in my car Charlie had gotten me. No way was I about to ride with little miss killjoy or let her ride with me. She was too annoying for my tastes.

I pulled into the parking lot and got out. I went to the office to get my schedule.

While I was walking down the hall I sensed someone. I sighed and spoke.  
"Really uncle?" Hermes chuckled spoke.  
"Just wanted to see how my favorite niece was doing today." I rolled my eyes and gave him a skeptical look.  
"I am fine thank you. Now what is it?"  
"Just like your mother I swear. And it's nothing. But you should be meeting your mates right about now." He made a wind blow and my stuff fell. He quickly disappeared. I growled and bent down to pick my stuff up. Just then a hand held one of my books out for me. I looked up and was shocked. There was a guy with blond hair and golden eyes. I blushed and then took the book accidentally touching his hand. I felt the spark and we met eyes. I stood up and he did also.  
"Um. Thanks."  
"It's nothin darlin." I giggled. Just then a girl with pixie cut brown hair and golden eyes appeared.  
"There you are Jazz." She noticed me and looked shocked. Then she grinned.  
"Hi. I'm Alice. You must be Lexa." I looked shocked then realized something. She had the gift of sight. But that wasn't all. She as a demi-vampire. She was a daughter of Apollo. The guy must be the same as her. A demi. He was a kid of Athena. I smiled and spoke.  
"Yeah. I'm Lexa." Alice giggled.  
"Well you kept Jasper and I waiting a long time. But I'm glad you're here." Jasper shook his head at Alice but smiled. Alice picked up my schedule, which was still on the ground, and looked at it.  
"Hey cool. You have every class with me or Jasper at least. Your first class is with both of us. We can show you." I smiled.  
"I'd like that. Thanks." Alice nodded. Just then Jasper noticed my tattoo on my wrist. He looked shocked.  
"You're one of us." I blushed and hid my wrist. Alice looked shocked as well then grinned and put her hands on her hips.  
"Well this explains a lot." I chuckled and spoke in ancient Greek.  
"Guess I'm busted." Jasper smirked.  
"Definitely darlin." Alice hugged me tightly and I instinctively put my arms around her. Jasper chuckled.  
"Alice. Let's go. We don't want to clue people in." She huffed and pulled away.  
"Fine. Let's go Lexa." Alice grabbed my wrist and pulled me along. Jasper followed clearly amused by Alice.

In class Alice pulled me to a table with three chairs. She sat me down in between her and Jasper. We talked for a bit. Jasper watched me then spoke in Greek.  
"You're not a demi. Are you?" I shook my head.  
"I'm a full blood."  
"Who are your parents?" Alice asked curiously.  
"Apollo and Athena." Alice grinned.  
"Of course. But you look and act more like a kid of Athena. No offense." I smiled and chuckled.  
"Yeah. I know." We continued to talk for a bit.

Before lunch Alice and I stopped by our lockers. We talked while we walked to the lunch room. When we got there Jasper greeted both of us. This was going to be fun.

 **Okay everyone. Sorry that this is shorter but I am having a bit of writer's block with this and a few other stories. Hope you enjoy. Adios amigos. See you soon.**


End file.
